


Culture Clash

by CloudyDayJoy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Cannibalism?, Does a sentient bird eating a sentient fish count?, Gen, I assume by present PMD standards it does, Kinda?, anyways I thought this scene was funny, but idk who agrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyDayJoy/pseuds/CloudyDayJoy
Summary: In the Future of Darkness, time has completely stopped, and the sun no longer shines. What do you eat in a place that, by its very nature, can no longer support plant life? Unless you can survive on a handful of berries, there's only one option left...The player character finds out that their common knowledge is far from common, and gets a glimpse at their unusual past.
Kudos: 3





	Culture Clash

At one point Team Buddies accepted a job to a little known dungeon called Serenity River. After the morning announcements they asked Chatot for any information he had about it, as they always did before going to a new dungeon. Their conversation was fairly routine until Chatot mentioned the Pokemon said to live there.

"Did you say Barboach!?" Ariel exclaimed.

"Yes… why?" Chatot tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"They're delicious!" At that, the rest of the guild members came to a halt, and stared at one of their newest recruits with varying levels of shock, disgust, and denial. Did they hear that right? Was sweet little Ariel a cannibal?

"Oh don't worry, it doesn't harm them. Fish Pokemon have a special ability." Ariel noticed how even Chatot was confused, and puffed their chest out in pride as they continued to explain. "As long as you pick off all the flesh and throw their remains in the waters they came from it grows back!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish yelled. "That's just not right!"

Finally, Ariel realized how alien the idea seemed to the rest of the guild. "...Wait, eating other Pokemon isn't normal here?"

"No! Of course not!" Chatot squawked. 

"Then what's up with Team Tasty?"

"Wurmple has…. some issues to work out." Chimecho started before Chatot cut her off.

"We don't talk about that."

"So…" Torchic, who had been quiet the whole time, started as they put their wing on their partner Ariel's back. "Who wants to forget this ever happened?"

The other Pokemon nodded in silent agreement. Chatot flapped his wings to bring attention away from Ariel and back to himself. "As second in command, I declare that this topic will not leave the guild."

Most of the guild members took the hint and went back to their business. Chatot took a deep breath as he prepared to scare off the stragglers.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT BEING PAID TO STAND AROUND! MOVE IT!"

"WE'RE NOT BEING PAID AT ALL!"

"I SAID MOVE IT, LOUDRED!"

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING! CHILL!"

**Author's Note:**

> The Future of Darkness doesn't make much sense, once you start to think about it. How do the Pokemon move if time is frozen? I suppose the planet, specifically, is all that's frozen if the Pokemon still have to eat. 
> 
> Trees still exist despite the lack of sunlight, so I guess they're completely frozen and haven't rotted away. Maybe they're only withered because desperate Pokemon ate all they could off of them, and not because they rotted? 
> 
> Are berries and apples generated by Mystery Dungeons or are they rare relics from the past? Or do we just assume they're there for gameplay purposes and ignore them? 
> 
> Grovlye, Celebi, and Dusknoir mentioned that they never saw the sun rise before time was retroactively restored, so they were born into this world and grew up, instead of being left over from after time froze? Then how does evolution work, if they're not all stuck at their first stage? Did they just go through time glitches and suddenly evolve? 
> 
> Anyways, this story takes place in a retelling I may eventually write about the player character's life before they came to the present. The player character is somewhat an insert but also very much their own character because.... I'm sure I'd act very different in their situation and with the baggage they carry from their past.


End file.
